


Camping at Bodensee

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [27]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Camping, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a camping trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping at Bodensee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt posted upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP cuddling in a tent while going camping.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114693650209/imagine-your-otp-cuddling-in-a-tent-while-going)   
> I have actually stayed in a tent, with friends, similar to the one described in this story, yet, whilst one can purchase opposite handed single sleeping bags, I have never had the occasion to try them out!

The evening had turned a little chill, and the last of that day’s sun was touching the horizon, mostly unseen as it dipped behind the shelter of the surrounding mountains. Richard yawned his way into the tent, ducking slightly so that he could fit through the flap. He turned once he was through to zip the flap closed firmly; the nights at Bodensee, even in spring, could be a little nippy when the breezes were blowing in the right direction. 

The tent itself was a reasonably large one, with a main chamber large enough to settle a couple of chairs in sufficiently, and an inner chamber, where the sleeping section was; in effect, it was a tent within a tent, providing extra warmth and privacy for those that decided to use it. Richard and Paul had decided to borrow the tent from a friend of Paul’s, to take it out into the mountains beside Bodensee; below their camp-site, they could see part of the lake itself, which glinted and reflected the mountains prettily, whether bathed by sun or by moon alike. 

The camping holiday had been Paul’s idea, a chance for the pair of them to relax after three years of touring non-stop with Rammstein; whilst Richard had initially been reluctant to spend any amount of time out of reach of what he termed as civilization, Paul had been quick to point out that the camping site, the Park-Camping Lindau am See, could hardly be described as being a complete wilderness. The literature he’d produced, detailing the fact that Lindau had its own fair share of electricity and modern amenities, finally convinced Richard to try it out; Paul suspected that Lindau’s BBQ Academy had further appealed to the other man. 

Richard sighed and slipped his way into the sleeping compartment, where Paul was already cuddled up in his sleeping bag; his head, resting on a couple of pillows, peeped from the end of the bag. The other man looked to be almost asleep, eyes dozy and heavy-lidded, face already partially lax with impending sleep. Richard had to smile at that; Paul always looked extra cute when sleepy. Paul’s face cracked into a sudden yawn, one hand appearing from the depths of the sleeping bag to cup the explosive noise behind swiftly raised fingers. Richard, slipped beneath the cover of his own sleeping bag, beside Paul; the other man opened his eyes at the sudden rustling noise, and smiled at him, before Paul spoke.

“No cuddle, Reesh?” he asked, with a mock-pout that was immediately destroyed by a cheeky grin.

“Bit awkward when we’re both in separate sleeping bags, Paul,” Richard snorted, as he punched his pillows into a more comfortable position. 

“You could at least try to scoot closer, then, you lazy arse,” Paul said, with a derisive snort. “We’d only have to unzip the bags a little way, if you can‘t be bothered zipping them together.”

For the purposes of their trip, they’d bought opposite handed single sleeping bags that could be zipped together into a single massive bag. Richard snorted and continued messing with his pillows; it was left to Paul to wriggle closer, looking for all the world like a large, purple caterpillar. Paul looked quite ridiculous and Richard had to laugh at him. Paul didn’t seem to see the funny side, for he aimed a wounded look at Richard. 

“What?” he asked. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothin’,” Richard said, knowing that if he mentioned anything about caterpillars, he might risk offending the other man.

No one liked to be compared to insects after all, even moderately cute and harmless ones like caterpillars. Paul huffed again and scooted closer still, until his sleeping bag butted up against Richard’s own. He unzipped it a little way and whilst Richard pretended to huff, he still settled a little closer to Paul and awkwardly wrapped one arm about Paul‘s body. The angle was awkward and completely wrong, movements hampered by the restrictions their separate sleeping bags placed upon their bodies; Paul laughed whilst Richard swore. 

“Unzip them and join them together,” Paul said, finally, after Richard had tried to unsuccessfully cuddle him again. 

Richard grunted and wriggled his way out of his bag with a dark curse; Paul followed suit, although without a curse. They unzipped their bags the entire way and carefully attached them together; whilst the colours clashed, the bags were, at least, functional, at last. They slipped into the giant sleeping bag again, and Richard settled closer, to fold arms around the still sleepy looking Paul. Paul curled up into Richard, and rested his head against the other man's shoulder. It didn’t take long for Paul to slip into sleep, one hand bunched into the back of Richard’s t shirt. 

:::

Sometime, during the night, Richard was aware of movement beside him, pulling him from sleep. Paul was settling back into the sleeping bag again, hair mussed and slightly wild looking from his excursions; Richard made a questioning noise which startled Paul a little.

“Shh, it’s okay; I went for a pee,” Paul whispered back. “Go back to sleep.” 

“See any werewolves out there?” Richard muttered into Paul’s shoulder.

“Any - what now?” Paul asked, in surprise. “Hardly.”

His laughter was immediate and low, filling the spaces between them with puzzled amusement. Richard merely smiled, uncertain as to what he’d said that had proven so funny. His mind was still a little sleep fogged and hazy, caught mid-way between sleep and true wakefulness. His thoughts were slipping back into sleep again when Paul settled comfortably against him once more. 

:::

The morning sunlight filtered through the thick canvas of the tent, turning the air inside a dim orange. Richard was the first to stir into wakefulness, yawn loud and sudden in the hazy morning light. He blinked up at the canvas ceiling that curved above his head, drifting ever closer to full wakefulness. In time, he felt Paul stirring beside him, warm body quickening and shifting into full wakefulness. Richard turned his head and smiled when he saw Paul’s eyes blinking slowly open; he received a smile in return, before Paul’s face was bisected with a sleepy yawn.

“Morning to you, too,” Richard said, with an amused laugh at the other man. 

“Hmm, morning,” Paul replied, as he stretched, arms raised high above his head as he did so. 

Richard leant in and kissed Paul’s bared shoulder, t shirt having long since ridden up with the other man’s movements. He settled closer, one hand resting upon Paul’s stomach, fingers tracing light caresses over Paul’s cotton clad skin. He eased his hand beneath the covering of the other man’s t shirt, as Paul turned into him, mouth soon finding Richard’s and locking against it in a heated, open-mouthed, yet still pleasantly sleepy kiss. 

Richard made an appreciative noise, content to kiss for a little while whilst Paul woke further. His hands traced patterns against Paul’s skin, and when Paul wriggled closer, he felt the other man’s arousal in a hard and heated line against his thigh. He reached down, eased his hand down the front of Paul’s pyjama bottoms, before he wrapped his fingers around Paul’s cock and gave it a few experimental strokes. Paul’s aroused moans were immediate, eyes closed and lips parted as he drew away slightly from Richard, although not far enough away to break full contact. Richard continued stroking him, enjoying the feel of Paul’s hips buffeting against his palm; he protested when Paul finally wriggled fully away with a wicked grin. 

“I think we’re in need of something, don’t you?” Paul murmured, even as he rooted around in his bag nearby. 

Richard huffed, hoping for lube; he wasn’t disappointed for Paul returned with a fresh bottle of it clutched loosely in one hand. The bottle then was passed to Richard whilst Paul struggled out of his pyjama bottoms and underwear, before he re-joined Richard in the sleeping bag.

“What if someone hears?’ Richard asked, between kisses peppered against Paul’s waiting, eager mouth. 

“What of it?” Paul replied, with an uncaring shrug. “It’s still early; besides, I’m sure a lot of people are enjoying a bit of morning sex right now, if they‘re awake, that is. Which reminds me, Richard; morning sex. I should like some.” 

Richard laughed at Paul’s growing impatience. He tapped at Paul’s side, before he unzipped the sleeping bag partially open; Paul drew his legs up, hands groping to catch hold of his shins. Richard made himself comfortable between the vee of Paul’s legs and felt the warm press of Paul’s thighs on his arms. He felt Paul’s gaze resting heavily upon his face, a vague and expectant smile curling the corners of the other man’s mouth; Richard watched Paul’s face as he squirted lube onto his fingers. Paul’s eyes had turned dark, needy, ever more watchful, partially closing when Richard pushed at his entrance and breached him. Richard stilled, waited for the other man to relax before he began preparing Paul. 

Paul was breathing heavily by the time that Richard was satisfied and had eased his hand away, to stroke a palmful of lube over his cock; he soon settled atop the other man and felt the familiar weight of Paul’s heels against the small of his back, bearing down upon him as he slowly guided himself into the other man. He groaned, a deep, drawn out noise that was soon echoed by Paul when he began to move inside the other man, hips thrusting against hips in the otherwise perfect silence of a hazy camping tent. Richard’s gaze locked with Paul’s, and he felt the other man’s hands exploring his body, clever fingers mapping out the contours of his body whilst they made love.

Richard leant in, pressed kisses against Paul’s mouth, whilst he continued to thrust into the other man; he captured every one of Paul’s deep groans as he did so and claimed them for his own. He echoed every one of them with a groan of his own, harsh breaths caught and swallowed by Paul; he was dimly aware of Paul’s hand between their bodies, as the other man pleasured himself, hand moving in time with every one of Richard’ thrusts. 

He watched as Paul’s face tensed and then relaxed, eyes partially fluttering closed yet never quite breaking contact with Richard’s own; he still was watching when Paul came, relief and intense pleasure warring their way across Paul’s face as the other man cried out loudly for Richard. Richard’s pleasure built and built upon itself, spiralled away and crashed through him and he came, lost himself and everything that he was to Paul beneath him. Paul’s hands were an anchoring weight against him, tying him to the earth, tying him to Paul himself and he was a willing captive of the other man. 

He eased away after a while, and Paul rolled with him, curling up against Richard’s body, to lay kisses against bared and heated skin. Richard’s hands mapped out silent declarations of love against Paul’s body, each of which made Paul smile as though he knew all that Richard intended; Paul‘s hands in turn echoed his own tender sentiments and Richard shivered pleasurably beneath Paul‘s fingers. They didn’t speak, nor did they move for a long time; instead, their mouths and their kisses did their speaking for them, whilst their bodies were too comfortable in the warmth of a mussed and tangled sleeping bag to bother rising for a while.


End file.
